Plan Maestro
by Cony20
Summary: Jasper le apuesta a Edward que jamas podra conquistar a Bella Swan ¿Quien ganara la apuesta?
1. Chapter 1 : La chica

**Edward`s POV**

No puedo concentrarme con los gritos de mi hermana Alice necesito tranquilidad para poder hacer lo que me propongo, ya que al parecer esta vez era mucho más dificil que las anteriores. No tengo idea como lograria acercarme, pero encontraria la forma, necesito conquitar a esa chica, tenía que hacerlo, por dos simple razones:

1.- No queria perder dinero

2.- Ella era un verdadero desafio, porque lo unico que sabia era su nombre

_-¡Edward!¡Edward!- era Alice que gritaba como una verdadera loca, venia vestida con algo que ella llamaba falda; pero era cortisima, una polera blanca y una chaqueta ploma al igual que su trozo de tela. Odiaba que Alice usara cosas tan provocativas, todavia no entiendo como Jasper, que es su novio, deja que salga así a la calle _– ¡Edward! – volvió a llamar ella otra vez aunque con un poco más de enfado__

_-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunte en tono indiferente, no aguantaba que siempre interrumpiera mis pensamientos, a pesar de ser tan pequeña era una gran molestia_

-_Llevame al centro comercial- me suplicó ella haciendo un pucherito, al cual pocos se podian negar_

- _No Alice, dile a tu novio, para eso esta él- le dije haciendo notar mi estado de humor_

_-No Edward, quiero que me lleves tú. Porfavor desde que estoy con Jass no hacemos nada juntos- me suplico Alice con esos ojitos de cachorro que solo ella sabe hacer_

_-Pidele a Emmet- le respondí con desgano con la esperanza que se rindiera_

_-No, Rose tambien querra ir y ella no puede, le comprare algo para su cumpleaños sera pronto- dijo Alice._

_-Pero Alice estoy muy ocupado ahora- le conteste, aunque sabia que iria igual con ella. Habia ganado la batalla , aunque creo que la gano desde que nació, Alice es la princesa de la casa, es mi única hermana y le daria todo lo que necesitara, pero a veces me agobiaba con sus compras y parloteo._

_-Hermano si me acompañas te ayudare a conquitar a la chica imposible- al decir esto mi pequeña hermana demonio me guiño un ojo, yo quede sorprendido ella no podia saber._

_-¿Co..como sabes?- titubie, pero sabía la respuesta Jasper no podia ocutarle nada a su pequeña Duende, ellos compartian todo su relación era unica y lo mejor es que no habia encontrado a mi pequeña hermana en alguna situacion indecorosa con su novio, si ellos lo hacian era lejos de nuestro hogar, pero prefiero creer que mi Alice era virgen (debo recordar que ya no es mia)_

-_Solo lo se- me sonrió_- Vamos Edward no seas aburrido, no quiero ir sola- luego de eso me abrazo__

-_Ok Alice, eres una verdadera molestia Duende- le dije y ella a falta de toda respuesta me sacó la lengua y salio de la habitacion, yo tome mi chaqueta y mi celular, baje para encontarme a mi hermana ya montada en su auto, su porshe amarillo_

_-Pense que iriamos en el mio- le dije_

_-Edward casi no eh sacado a mi auto , solo esta vez ¿si?-_

_-Bueno Alice...- mientras terminaba de decir esto me subi en el asiento de copiloto, se escucho un azote en la puerta de atras, era Emmet mi hermano mayor, Alice hizo andar el motor en un dos por tres y estuvimos en la carretera en un abrir y cerrar los ojos_

_-¿Edward?¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Emmet_

_-¿Qué hace tú aquí?- le respondi algo irritado, sospechaba que era obra de Alice_

-_Ella -dijo apuntando a nuestra hermana- me dijo que no querias acompañarla_

_-¡Alice!- dijimos los dos al unisono, ella solo rio y dijo lo siguiente_

-_Solo queria salir con mis hermanos- y nos dio una linda sonrisa de esas que hacian imposible estar enojado con ella_

-_Pequeña demonio – le dije desordenando su cabello, ella gruño para luego dirigirse a Emmet_

-_Hey grandulon, sabias que Edward hizo una apuesta con Jasper_

-_Cuentame esto esta interesante- mi hermano sonrio casi con malicia, yo solo bufé. Mientras Alice le contaba a Emmet mi apuesta con mi mejor amigo que tambien era su novio yo recordaba la noche de la apuesta_

_Flash Back:_

_-Nunca podrás conquitar a Isabella Swan- dijo mi mejor amigo__  
><em>-Claro que podre, no hay chica que no caiga en mis brazos- le respondi un tanto pagado de mi mismo<em>  
><em>-Apostemos- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios<em>  
><em>-A tu noviecita no le gustan tus apuestas- le recrimine, alzando una ceja<em>  
><em>- Pero sera un secreto Cullen- solo me llamaba así cuando quería retarme o apostar conmigo<em>  
><em>- ¿Cien dolares? - él lo penso un segundo- Vamos Hale ¿no eras tan valiente hace un segundo? - lo incite<em>  
><em>- Trato hecho- estiro su mano, para cerrar el trato- Tienes dos meses - me dijo<em>  
><em>- Lo hago en uno- lo desafie, Jasper rio y dijo "si tu quieres"<em>_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Esa chica era realmente rara, no hablaba mucho y se le nota una gran falta de confianza en ella misma. Siempre usa colores apagados y camina mirando el suelo, pero habia algo en ella, había algo en Isabella Swan que me provoca conocerla, creo que solo era el misterio, a mi jamas me ha gustado una chica como ella, si se arreglara mas y fuera mas popular seria perfecta. Su cabello color chocolate combina con sus grandes ojos del mismo color, es delgada y de mediana estatura. Sus ojos son tan cautivadores y seductores, definitivamente Bella es una chica diferente, pero no hay nadie imposible para mi.

_-¡Edward! ¿me estas escuchando?- otra vez esa voz chillona sacandome de mis pensamientos_

-_Dejalo Alice, debe estar pensando en la chica y en que número de tactica usará- dijo Emmet golpeando mi hombro_

-No creo Emm, ella es un poco diferente no creo que el famoso "libro de tacticas" funcione- dijo ella, Emmet solo río y dijo "Eso crees tú Alice"

_-¿Quien es la chica?- dijo Emmet estaba ansioso, él tambien queria saber quien era la misteriosa chica_

-_Sí Edward dinos quien es- suplico mi pequeña hermana, eso me sorprendio pensé que ella sabia_

_-¿Alice tu no sabes quien es?¿Cómo es eso posible?- le dijo Emmet sorprendido_

_-Asi que tu rubio no te conto- le dije burlandome de ella_

-Callate Eddy y dinos quien es –chilló Alice, estaba enojada no me convenia jugar con ella

-_Bueno les dire la chica es Isabella, Isabella Swan- dije sonriendo, pero escuche fuertes carcajadas y vi que Alice paró el auto y comenzo a reirse al igual que Emmet_

-_Is...Isabella Swan?- preguntó Emmet incrédulo tratando de recuperar su respiracion despues de tanto reir, mientras Alice hacia andar el auto_

_-Si , ¿por que hay algun problema?- les dije enarcando una ceja_

-_Edward la chica Swan no sale con nadie que no sea los chicos de la reserva Quileute- dijo Alice negando con la cabeza- _Y Jasper lo sabe__

_-El rubiecito te engaño Edward ¿eh?- se burló Emmet, di vuelta la cabeza hacia la ventana para no mirar la sonrisa burlona de mis hermanos, cuando la vi vestia un pantalon de tela color rojo y una polera negra iba abrazada a un chico, le dije a Alice que parara, ella lo hizo muuy sorprendida._

_Alice pasame a buscar en 15 minutos- le dije- _porfavor hermana, tendremos despues de eso nuestro dia de hermanos- __

-_Ok, pero apurate la chica esta sola- diciendo esto me baje corriendo y le hable_

-_Hola, ¿porque tan sola?- le dije tratando de sonar seductor_

__-Si-_ dijo ella sonriendo- _eres el chico mas popular arrogante, que se ha tirado a todas las chicas del instituto_- le iba a contestar cuando escuche una voz grave detras de nosotros.  
><em>

-_Que te importa_- me contesto en tono mordaz

-_Soy Edwa..._- pero ella me corto con un _"se quien eres"_

_-¿Asi?-_ le dije torciendo mi sonrisa y debia admitir que con algo de arrogancia en mi voz


	2. Chapter 2: Tratando de conquistarla

_Capitulo 2:_

-¿Bella?¿Qué haces con ese tipo?- al darme vuelta pude ver a un chico de piel morena rojiza, alto (app.2metros de alto) y con músculos muy marcados. -¿Isabella me escuchas?- volvió a preguntar el muchacho al parecer la chica estaba absorta en algo, ella respondió

-Si Jake y no sé porque el Gran Edward Cullen se acerco a hablarme- lo dijo con un tono acido y distante, no entiendo porque mi sola presencia le molestaba. ¡Esa chica no me conocía! Que enfado y frustración, el tipo que respondía al nombre de Jake se acercó y estiro su mano

-Jacob Black- se presentó sin que nadie se lo pidiera

-Edward Cullen- le respondí estrechando nuestras manos- ¿Vas al instituto de Forks?- le pregunte, hacerme "amigo" del amigo de la chica imposible era bueno para mí, me ayudaría a ganar la apuesta

-No, voy a la escuela de la reserva- respondió- pero Bella si – aclaro el

-Si a ella la he visto- le dije mirando a la chica Swan, la mire mas de lo debido para asi poder deslumbrarla, pero al parecer Jacob se dio cuenta al igual que Bella

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Jacob en tono seco, no le pareció que mirara de esa forma a Isabella, creo que le gusta- Un gusto Cullen- se despidió él

-Si para mi igual- le dije- Adiós Bella, nos vemos en el instituto el lunes- ella me dio una mirada de esas que matarían o intimidarían a cualquiera y respondió un "si, si claro"

Los vi alejarse abrazados, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tenia que conquistarla aunque se me fuera la vida en ella ¿por qué me interesa tanto Swan? La pregunta se formulo en mi cabeza y me obligo a pensar que no quiero perder dinero, pero no tengo idea de cómo conquistare a Bella Swan, algo que había aprendido de ella hoy era que parecía desagradarle su nombre completo, pensaba en eso cuando veo a mis hermanos. Emmet venia cargado de bolsas y Alice solo una bolsa rosa de tamaño diminuto y su pequeña cartera

-¡Edward!- gritó Alice- Mira todo lo que hemos comprado- me dijo- ¡Muéstrale Emm!- exigió hablándole a mi hermano

-Sí, Edward mira todo lo que cargo- dijo Emmet furioso-

-Tranquilo Emm, yo te ayudo- le dije tomando algunas bolsas- No sé cómo pudieron comprar tanto en tan poco tiempo- Alice y Emmet me miraron extrañados, Ok Alice será una compulsiva por las compras, pero eran menos de 15 minutos, no podía ser tan rápida

-Edward ha sido una hora y media- me dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos al ver mi sorpresa- Esa chica te tiene mal Eddy- yo solo negué con la cabeza, nuestra tarde de hermanos fue todo un éxito.

Edward, cariño levántate- pedía mi madre dulcemente- Llegaras tarde- completo mientras yo me tapaba otra vez con las sabanas

¡Edward!¡Edward!¡Edward!- grito la demonio de la casa- Edward si no te levantas, no veras a la chica- sentencio Alice burlándose

-¿Una chica?¿Quien es Edward?¿Tú no tenías algo con Tanya?- mi madre formuló tan rápido las preguntas que no pude contestar ninguna, por dos razones: A) Alice me estaba empujando al baño. B) Estaba muy dormido para replicar. Pero sabía que tendría que conversar con mi madre en algún momento, no podía comentarle lo de la apuesta, me haría declinar y eso significa pagarle a Jasper. Salí del baño y en mi pieza estaba la ropa que la Duende había elegido para mi, si no la usaba se enojaría. Cuando baje a tomar desayuno ya no había nada ni nadie, solo se encontraba mi madre, pasándome una manzana para el camino, baje a la entrada y me subí al volante de mi preciado volvo Antes de llegar al instituto fuimos a buscar a los Hale igual que todos los días. Rosalie es mi cuñada, ya que es novia de Emmet , su relación es tan pasional, varias veces los he encontrado en la pieza de mi hermano antes de que tuvieran relaciones.  
>Al llegar al instituto me di cuenta que no tenía nada planeado para conquistar a Bella, mientras pensaba en eso Jasper dijo<br>-Tienes que apurarte Edward, queda menos- Yo solo sonreí  
>Las horas de clases pasaron velozmente, yo ya tenía trazado mi plan invitaría a comer a Bella a nuestra mesa. Tocaron el timbre para el almuerzo y corrí a la cafetería, tenía que llegar antes que ella y ofrecerle mi compañía, los estudiantes empezaron a llenar el lugar y no podía ubicar a Bella Swan, estaba impaciente y todos parecían notarlo me miraban extrañados. Mientras esperaba ver a la chica imposible, como la habían bautizado mis amigos y hermanos, Tanya Denali se me acercó muy coqueta.<p>

**Bella´s POV**

Al entrar a la cafetería vi a Edward Cullen ese chico no se cansaba de tener tantas mujeres alrededor, desde mi posición veía como Cullen buscaba a alguien con la mirada, mientras Tanya le hablaba sin parar, mientras veía la situación Cullen clavó sus ojos en mí, yo me di cuenta y giré mi rostro hacia la comida, mientras salía de la fila de la comida tropecé, pero unos brazos fuertes me afirmaron, no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, nunca había sentido esa conexión con nadie, necesitaba conocerlo más


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov´Edward**

No podia creer que el idiota de James estuviera hablando con Mi bella ¿MI BELLA? No puedo creer lo que estaba pensando, ella no es mia, no me pertenece, ella le estaba sonriendo a ese idiota. James como lo odio, siempre consegia la chica que me gustaba, no era justo que él no tuviera la misma mala fama que yo, el hacía cosas peores que yo y a el nadie le decia nada, eso no era igualdad. Aunque claro James lo hacía en secreto y bien, mientras que yo era un torpe en ocultar mis relaciones

Vi como Bella le seguia sonriendo muy coqueta y el muy estupido le acariciaba el pelo con una falsa dulzura en sus ojos, ella la chica de la cual se trataba la apuesta estaba tan avergonzada que tenia las mejillas rojas y eso al parecer le gusto a James, porque no dejaba de mirar a Bella como un aperitivo. Mientras todos miraban expectantes la escena, ellos parecian estar en un mundo propio, Bella reia nerviosa, mientras James hacia las de tipo perfecto.  
><em>-La invitó a salir<em>- dijo mi pequeña hermana- _Edward te la esta ganando, James es un idiota, la lastimará_- completó Alice, ella tambien odiaba a James, pero no entiendo la razón, nunca me la ha dicho.  
><em>-Como si Edward no lo fuera hacer<em>- dijo Emmet- _Tu solo la quieres por la apuesta con el rubio oxigenado de nuestro cuñado_- dijo Emmet hablandome a mí en tono de reproche  
><em>-¿Rubio oxigenado?-<em> pregunto Rosalie moviendo su hermosa cabellera-_ Yo tengo el mismo color, ¿crees que soy oxigenada osito?-_ cuestiono Rosalie  
>-Amor, claro que no- respondio Emm rapidamente- solo tu...- pero no pudo termina la frase, porque el timbre sono y tuvimos que marcharnos a clases, me tocaba biologia, la unica clase que compartia con Isabella Swan, haría lo posible por hablarle, pero en todo el semestre no me habia dirigido a ella.<br>Me encamine hacia mi clase, encontrandome con Jasper, quien se burló de mí, lo mire con rabia y segui caminando no estaba de humor para nada, me sente en mi asiento, Isabella no había llegado, debe estar con el estupido de James, como lo detesto.  
>-<em>Hola Eddy, cariño<em>- dijo Tanya- _¿piensas en mi?_ - preguntó ella batiendo las pestañas de forma seductora, mientras se sentaba arriba de la mesa de Isabella  
><em>-Tanya, preciosa<em>- le respondí, si no podia estar con Swan, no me quedaria sin Tanya, era realmente ardiente y siempre estaba dispuesta a todo, sin exepciones-

_Por supuesto que pienso en ti... y en tu sexi cuerpo bajo el mio_- lo ultimo lo dije en su oido  
><em>-Edward...¿ te parece que me siente aquí en esta clase?<em>- quede pasmado, como responderia eso, pero alguien carraspeó y pude ver a Bella, notablemente enojada, como no si estaba sobre Tanya en su asiento  
>-<em> ¿Se te ofrece algo?-<em> dijo Tanya con aire de superioridad  
>-¡<em>Oh no! Querida Tanya, solo que parece que estas a punto de echarte un polvo con Cullen en mi asiento-<em> dijo Bella en un tono bastante acido  
>-<em>y? Eso acaso te importa?-<em> dijo tanya, pero no habia terminado ahi- _Es que claro es el unico momento que tienes para estar cerca de mi novio y tratar que te hable_- Isabella solo rió de forma sarcastica y dijo  
><em>-Edward, deberias irte con tanya a un motel-<em> lo grito y para mi mala suerte justo entraba el profesor que quedo muy sorprendido -_Tanya a su puesto_- ordenó el profesor  
>-<em>Pero me quiero sentar aquí<em>- reclamó Tanya  
>-<em> Yo no tengo ningun probelma profesor, feliz le concederia el puesto a Tanya<em>- ofreció Bella muy amistosa  
>- <em>Denaly ¡AHORA<em>!- gritó el profesor, en ese instante Tanya decidió hacer caso, todos tomamos nuestros lugares, empezó la clase, el profesor puso una pelicula bastante aburrida, asi que decidi empezar a hacer mis jugadas con Bella, pero no tenía que permitir que Tanya supiera mis intenciones con mi compañera de biologia, asi que tenía que ser cuidadoso, por lo que tome la desicion de escribirle una nota.

_**Bella, supongo que no aceptaras salir conmigo**_- rezaba la la nota, Bella la leyó y bufó  
>¿<em><strong>Cual fue tu primera <strong>__**pista?-**_me respondió rapidamente  
>¿<em><strong>Quieres ser mi amiga?-<strong>_ le pregunte esta tactica no podia fallar  
><em><strong>No, Edward no quiero ser tu amiga<strong>__**  
><strong>__**¿por qué no?**_  
><em><strong>Eres engreido y falso<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ayudame a cambiar-<strong>_ justo en ese instante sonó el timbre la clase finalizaba, pero ella ya había leido el papel. Salió rapido, por lo que sabia Bella tenia deportes la ultima hora, la cual yo tenia libre, la esperaria fuera del gimnasio  
><em>-¡Eddy!- <em>me olvide de Tanya ¿ como me la quitaba de encima?- _Vamos a mi casa, estare sola-_ dijo ella besándome, no podia rechazar su oferta, pero tampoco aceptarla, por lo que dije  
>-<em>Tanya te deseo lo juro, pero hoy no puedo-<em> ella solo se encogio de hombre y se marcho, no estaba enojada, pero su orgullo fue dañado, para mañana estara bien. Pensando en eso me encamine al gimnasio y espere a que la clase finalizara, estaba aburrido de esperar hasta que el timbre por fin sonó la hora habia terminado. La primera persona en salir fue ella, mi chica imposible.

Hola ! saluds desde chile, el tercer capitulo, epseor queme ayuden a difundir la historia, el proximo cap esta bastante emocionante (segun yo) asi que espero sus Review , besos a toodas


	4. Chapter 4: Errores y planes

**Bella´s Pov**

Cuando pensé que la clase no terminaría nunca el profesor nos ordenó ir a los camarines, fue un alivio instantaneo, odiaba deportes con toda mi alma, pero me obligaban a asistir a esa clase. Me duche y vesti en tiempo record, cuando salí del gimnasio, me encontre con Edward Cullen, este chicho era tan insistente, aunque debia admitirlo era guapo ¡Vamos Bella, no pienses eso!

Hola de nuevo- dijo él, yo solo hize una mueca de disgusto- Bella, te tengo que pedir un favor

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ le respondi con fingida indiferencia, pero la verdad me moria por saber lo que quería

**-**_Ayudame a cambiar_- quede tan sorprendida ante esto que no logre emitir ningun sonido- _Ya no quiero ser engreido ni mujeriego-_ cuando me di vuelta a mirarlo tenia cara de cordero degollado, aunque yo no me la crei ni un solo momento

_-¿ Por qué me molestas tanto Cullen?_- eleve un poco mi voz y el pareció nervioso, se habia quedado sin habla al parecer- ¡Oh! Genial he dejado al gran Edward Cullen callado- complete sacando todo mi veneno y rabia. Él solo guardo silencio y camino junto a mi al estacionamiento, yo no le dirigi la palaba otra vez y Edward tampoco lo hizo. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi adorada Chevy.

-¿_Isabella?-_ escuche que alguien preguntó mi nombre, con voz de soprano, al darme vuelta vi que era una chica bajita, con el pelo corto y negro, las puntas de este en diferentes direcciones hacia afuera y con rasgos de duende, era muy bonita_- ¿Tu eres Isabella?-_ mientras preguntaba esto, caminaba hacia nosotros con tanta gracia, parecia que bailaba. Yo estaba sorprendida no sabia que decir, sabia que la habia visto alguna vez, pero no se donde- Claro _que eres ella, o si no mi hermano no estaria mirandote como baboso_- en ese momento me percate que todavia estaba con Edward a mi lado ¿Ella dijo su hermano? Por supuesto ella es una Cullen. Edward estaba inmovil y solo siseaba muy bajo el nombre de su hermana, Alice. ¿Ella había dicho hace solo un momento que Edward Cullen babiaba por mi? Me niego a creer esa soberana tontera.

**Edward´s Pov**

No podía creer que Alice habia llegado a arruinar mi momento con mi chica imposible, bueno para ser sincero ya estaba arruinado, pero como se le ocurre decir que yo babeo por Isabella Swan, ella es tan comun y sencilla, cuando me di cuenta que Isabella me miraba dije

_-Hasta luego Isabella_- y me disupuse a caminar, tratando de conservar algo de mi orgullo, pero la loca de mi hermana me detuvo

_-Edward, espera un momento_-luego miro a Bella_- Hola soy Alice_- se presentó mi hermana con una linda sonrisa, Bella extendió su delicada mano, pero mi hermana-monstruo la abrazó con un impetu bastante grande, logrando que Bella se asustara, pero de igual forma le devolvió el abrazo, sin embargo su mirada era desconfiada– _Y dime Isabella ¿ te gustan las compras?-_ dijo mi pequeña Alice rompiendo el abrazo, Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo y dijo

_-Dime Bella, Isabella no me gusta y tampoco las compras- _mi hermana se horrorizó ante lo último y chillo

_-¡No puedo creerlo!_- Bella saltó ante el grito, pero a Alice no le importo y prosiguio- _Bueno da igual, de todas formas pronto seremos cuñadas y no podras negarte_- No podia creer lo que Alice estaba diciendo, estaba loca, Bella puso una cara de asco que me molestó bastante, pero yo reaccione a tiempo

_-Alice vamos porfavor_- creo que le rogue, pero ella negó con su cabeza, Bella estaba roja como un tomate, se veia espléndida de ese color, me di cuenta que la estaba mirando al mismo tiempo que sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con los mios, sus ojos color chocolates eran tan bellos

_-Alice, me encantaria quedarme conversando contigo, pero tengo tarea. Adios Alice, Edward- _al decir esto la demonio la abrazó y se despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Bella todavía impresionada por la muestra de afecto de La Duende se subio a su vieja camioneta, pero al tratar de hacer contacto esta no partia, vi que Alice me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, despues hablaria con ella, ahora tenia que conquistar a esta chica. Era mi oportunidad

-_Bella_- golpie su ventana, ella me vio y bufó frustrada, pero de todo modos bajo la ventanilla y esperó que yo hablara- _¿Te llevo?_

_-No, gracias_- me respondió

_-¿Piensas caminar hasta tu casa?- _le pregunte, al ver que no me contestaba la presione -_Bella no seas ridicula yo te llevo en mi auto_- ella lo pensó un minuto y despues subió la ventanilla. Yo pensé que habia desistido de mi invitación y me iba a dar media vuelta, nadie valia la pena como para humillarme tanto, menos Swan, pero me equivoque otra vez con esta chica, se bajo de su auto con sus libros y mochila en mano

-_Gracias-_ dijo, mi hermana iba saltando de un lado para otro, esta chica tenia tanta energia, iba parloteando sobre compras y esas cosas con Bella, al parecer a ella le caia bien Alice, pero a mi me odiaba, por qué si somos hermanos ¡SOMOS FAMILIA!. Sinceramente Bella era un misterio, me resultaba tan dificil decifrarla, tan complicada de leer, sus acciones eran distintas. Creo que en estos momentos lo que me motiva a conquistar a Bella Swan no era la apuesta con mi mejor amigo, sino que descubir que pasaba por su cabeza y que sentía ella hacia mi persona. Queria caerle bien a esta chica de ojos chocolates

**Alice Cullen estaba escribiendo en su diario electronico, la desicion que había tomado, bajo en nickname de **

¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mi hermano Edward? Esta tratando de conquistar a una chica imposible, Bella Swan, es hermosa y sencilla, estas dos características la hacen única, mi hermano se ha equivocado tanto; no comprendo como no se da cuenta que Bella no es como las otras tontas con las que ha tenido relaciones. Bella jamás se rebajaria a ser como Tanya Denali. No se da cuenta quien es el malo en todo esta historia, pero yo si y ese es James. He decidido ayudar a Edward aunque Jasper se enoje, dice que yo debo ser neutral, pero no puedo, porque James la anda rondando, ese patan, maldito sapo disfrazado de príncipe le hara mal, además debo agregar que Isabella es perfecta para Edward. Por estas razones traze un plan tan fabuloso, estoy segura que funcionara, mucho mas que las estupidas tácticas del libro que Jasper, Emmet y Edward inventaron.

Bueno estoy segura que todos mis lectores quieren saber por qué mi hermano Edward está tan obsesionado con Bella, todo esto pasó por una apuesta con el idiota de mi novio, ellos apostaron a que Edward nunca podrá conquistar a Bella, en cierto punto Jasper tiene razón Edward es un idiota cuando de chicas buenas se trata, por eso yo lo ayudare, además estoy segurisima que Bella Swan sera mi mejor amiga, aunque no le gusten las compras. Pueden creerlo a ella no le gustan las compras, es una oveja descarriada, pero no se preocupen yo la arreglare, la llevare al rebaño de las compras.

**Plan A : Dos corazones en un mismo cuerpo, sin saberlo.**

1. Hacer que Bella y Edward pasen mas tiempos juntos fuera de clases: por esta razón le pedí a Rosalie que echara a perder la camioneta de Bella. Lo siento futura mejor amiga pero era totalmente necesario que compartieras con Edward. **(Listo)**

bien a Bella: creo que hoy en la tarde fui demaciado efusiva. Da igual se que le cai bien me sonreia cada vez que hablaba con ella. **(Listo)**

3. Ser su mejor amiga, no es tan dificil, solo tengo que hacer bien mis jugadas.

4. Cambiar la imagen de Edward, no tengo idea de como lo lograre, aunque lo primero de este punto será sacar a la estupida de Denali de la cama de mi hermano.

5. Alejar a James de Bella, este es quizas mas importante que la imagen de Edward y ser su amiga, pero no puedo hacer esto si ella no confia en Edward y en mí.

que Edward y Bella se gusten, esto no es tan dificl, pero tengo que quitar al sapo rubio de en medio, Bella se siente atraida hacia él.

7. Hacer que los dos cabezas duras lo admitan, porque son tan tercos. Muchos de ustedes me preguntaran como lo se si la conosco de solo una tarde, es que le estuve inculcando el amor por la ropa y esas cosas y ella se negaba cuando le hablaba de cambios de looks

Queridos lectores me tengo que ir, no se preocupen hare que mi plan funcione a la perfeccion, en especial la parte de la moda. Besos los quiere

_Adore este cap, lo siento por tardarme tanto es solo que los asuntos de la escuela no dejaban concentrarme, pero ahora escribire muuy seguidito


End file.
